<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Coffee Caper/Crying Over Spilled Coffee by StarTrekkin08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731191">The Great Coffee Caper/Crying Over Spilled Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08'>StarTrekkin08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway can't get enough of the stuff and that stuff is coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Coffee Caper/Crying Over Spilled Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as its own story. It's also an addition to, "Damn that Coffee." The link is below:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590722">
    <strong>Damn That Coffee</strong>
  </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was going insane. The Doctor still hasn't lifted her coffee and caffeine ban on her replicator rations. It has been three days.</p><p>Coffee ice cream.<br/>
Coffee shakes.<br/>
Coffee candy.<br/>
Coffeecake.<br/>
Coffee.</p><p>It was a habit she couldn't kick. She had to find a way. Her foot tapped. Her fingers fidgeted.</p><p>She couldn't keep indirectly asking for others to replicate her a cup of coffee or coffee product. She had been doing that for the last four days. It would be too suspicious and then people would start to ask why she couldn't just replicate her own. Or why she kept visiting random places on the ship.</p><p>Then she had an idea.<br/>
...</p><p>Neelix took a break each day to play with Naomi. Usually at the same time, or, at least, within the same time frame.</p><p>There was a carafe of coffee with her name on it.<br/>
...</p><p>15:45.</p><p>She entered the Mess Hall and casually looked around. Kathryn pretended to look at the food options that had been set for display. She slid into the back, and there it was. The Holy Grail. She tried to tamper down a smile as her lips licked each other. She poured a cup and snuck back out of the Mess Hall.<br/>
...</p><p>The next day, she poured herself a cup and placed it in the replicator so that she could send it to her own under replicator under any name she chose. Then, she went back, and poured another cup that she drank out of and secretly congratulated herself on her success.</p><p>The following day, Neelix didn't meet with Naomi and she had to pretend to come in for some fruit.</p><p>The next day, Neelix was twenty minutes late because he was running behind on hia topics for his next, "Mornings with Neelix" program. So she had to wait.</p><p>....<br/>
Chakotay noticed Kathryn becoming a bit happier after her coffee ban. At first, she was very grumpy and sluggish but then she recovered.</p><p>'Maybe her body is re-engerizing itself without it,' he thought.</p><p>That is, until Neelix came calling. Neelix ambushed him while he was the the hallway towards his office.</p><p>"Commander, I need to talk to you about something."</p><p>"What is it Neelix?"</p><p>"Lately, over the past week, our coffee carafes have had to be refilled more and more often. Today, one even went <em>missing</em> and then was returned, still full."</p><p>Chakotay laughed and then stopped.</p><p>"Missing?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then returned; nothing changed?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That is odd. Have you told anyone else about this, yet?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Good. I'll tell Tuvok. Oh...and Neelix. Was the carafe filled with your coffee substitute or decaf coffee, by any chance?"</p><p>"How did you know?" Neelix said.</p><p>Chakotay patted his arm and said, "I believe I know who the Great Coffee Caper is."</p><p>...</p><p>The next day, Neelix didn't see Naomi. So no coffee.</p><p>The following day, Naomi joined him in the kitchen. No coffee.</p><p>She was getting antsy. Then, the next day, everything was back to normal. She went to the back with a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. She watched the dark waterfall as it poured into her cup with its steam rising with its aroma billowing.</p><p>"Gotcha!" A voice said next to her.</p><p>Kathryn jumped and dropped the carafe and cup, which spilled onto her and her uniform before clunking on the floor.</p><p>"Aghhh!" She shrieked at the heat piercing through her uniform.<br/>
She quickly grabbed a dish towel and dabbed herself and hand. Kathryn looked at her left hand, which had gotten burned by the carafe.</p><p>Chakotay grabbed her arm and said, "That's what you get for sneaking around and stealing coffee. Sickbay, it is," he growled and practically shoved her out of the Mess Hall.</p><p>"I'm sure the Doctor will find caffeine in your system since your last visit." He pressed the turbolift keypad and it appeared.</p><p>As they stepped in, he said, "I can't believe it. You are <em>trully</em> addicted to the stuff, Kathryn."</p><p>She looked forward with a frown on her face. She was angry for being caught and because the hot coffee that landed on her.</p><p>"You've been sending the coffee to your replicator. You knew the Doctor would've told Neelix about the caffeine and coffee ban."</p><p>She didn't say anything, just looked at her hand. She stroked the puffy skin and felt the sensitivity and heat that still lingered.</p><p>"What were you <em>thinking</em>?"</p><p>They left the turbolift and soon entered Sickbay.</p><p>"Computer, activate the EMH."</p><p>The Doctor appeared.</p><p>"Captain, what IS all over your uniform?"</p><p>Chakotay said, "Coffee."</p><p>The Doctor pinched the bridge of her hole nose.</p><p>"Captain, have you been sneaking coffee?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>She gave him a look. If looks could kill...</p><p>"Just treat it, Doctor," she said briskly.</p><p>She held out her hand to him.</p><p>"Hmm. Second degree burn. Coffee burn?" He raised an eyebrow and then went to get the dermal regenerator.</p><p>"It's all Chakotay's fault," she simmered.</p><p>The EMH came back and starting waving it over the burns. He looked at Chakotay.</p><p>"I startled her when I caught her with the coffee in the Mess Hall," Chakotay explained.</p><p>"You could've waited until I put the coffee down," she pouted.</p><p>"There. All done. Ban is still in effect. I'll have to tell Mr. Neelix no more coffee in carafes. Everyone will have to replocate their coffee orders their <em>own</em>."</p><p>They left the sickbay and headed towards her quarters.</p><p>"The crew shouldn't have to be punished for my coffee needs," she muttered.</p><p>"You leave us no choice," Chakotay said.</p><p>They entered her quarters and she took off her jacket. She held it in her hands and tears started to trickle.</p><p>"Ohh, what a waste," she sniffled.</p><p>"Are...are you crying over spilled coffee?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>"Maybe," she said like a child.</p><p>Chakotay burst out laughing and placed a hug around her.</p><p>"Oh, my dear captain! Kathryn, The Great Coffee Caper. Whatever are we to do with you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the idea, Trekflower.</p><p>I couldn't pick a title.</p><p>Written 6/14/2020.</p><p>I don't own rights to Voyager.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>